Waking Angel
by tiggerz.1
Summary: I opened my eyes to see her standing over me dabbing the sweat from my face, I knew I had found my angel and I needed to know her even if it killed me. Samantha travels back into the Tudor era and comes smack into the middle of when King Henry had his jousting accident, can she make him see what love truly is, can she change the future for the better or just end up like the rest.
1. Fountain

{Okay so this is a requested Tudors fan fiction by kvdsouza, thank you for the idea and I hope that this is what you were hoping for, I would like it if you could review since I was creating this for you J you don't have to but, it would be appreciated. Don't judge the first chapter I was just creating a setting for it, next chapter will be better. For those who haven't read my other fan fictions this is how it goes. My updates are based on how many reviews, favorites and follows the story gets. Reviews can be good or bad or can be messages if you are not comfortable to review or whatever your reason is it doesn't matter. As well in my bio I do keep an updated schedule and anything I am taking on, but realize that can be subject to change if the request for one story is higher than another. There has been some things that have been brought to my attention from another fan fiction that I want to address. I don't mind when people leave criticisms I really don't and I'm not going to beg for them, yes they give me encouragement and what not but, even just the favorites and follows is enough but, if you are just going to flame and bash my story I don't want it, nor do I care to read them. For example one of my favorite critics was lagoon childe who said 'just wanna say up front, this is not intended to be a flame. While I think you have potential as an author, this plot is overused. female oc leaves charming, gets sucked into some kind of trouble, falls for or reconnects with a son. son's of anarchy is a very rough show. so how come there aren't any tough female oc's. why not make your oc a bounty hunter or a contract killer or a mixed martial artist or a professional thief or a smuggler or street racer. women can be tough too. yet almost every female oc is some damsel in distress. for fucks sake women push out babies. they're BAMF! with the right training a woman can equal or surpass a man in combat. so please help break this mary sue damsel in distress prototype that female oc's are shoved into. you can do better.' This critic was for my Words Are Weapons fan fiction and in turn I actually then came up with an even better story from her critic. I have gotten more like that and I appreciate them because they are giving me input not tearing my story apart. As well another thing is yes I do proof read my stories before they are published but, I am human I make grammar mistakes that has never been my strong suit so please forgive me if I do make those mistakes and I don't make spelling mistakes they are just different ways of spelling things depending on where you're from. If I have made those mistakes leave me a comment or message me and let me know and I will go and fix it. And last but not least my author notes in the beginning are to serve a few purposes. It's not to tell you about the story but, instead it's to alert you of any changes I have made, if there is sexual content coming up in the chapter, to thank the people who review good or bad and to thank the people who follow and favorite the content or to get your opinion on something. If you do not like my story, the way I write it or just feel like tearing apart someone story then don't comment and don't read on, no one is forcing you to. Sorry my author notes are normally not this long but, I felt like I must address this with all my stories now with the next round of updates so, I once more apologize. I also would like to mention as I have with my other Tudor fan fictions and that is I'm not so good with the history end of it and I try and make it as real as possible but, I'm more or less following the way the show goes just adding my only bites and pieces into it so forgive me for my mistakes and if it really bothers you then let me know and ill fix it. K so now that I got that out of the way I do not own the Tudors only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}

I sat twiddling my hair between my fingers at the local renaissance fair as I listened to my boyfriend, James drag on about some crisis in his life that to me seemed so minor but, like every time before that he managed to make it seem huge. When we got together in high school we couldn't have been separated, like two peas in a pod, hell I even thought I loved him but, as we grew older I soon realized we were polar opposites. I am now a 23 year old woman and just finished my nursing degree and I love it but he only made it a year into his studies before he dropped out and blew all the effort and money his parents put into the university. Which at the moment was what he was currently complaining about and the only person who seemed to be paying attention was my best friend Misty, the thing that bothered me about that is that there rumors going around that they did more than talking, I never caught them so I didn't want to jump to that conclusion. This was supposed to be fun for me, I had been looking forward to this event for months, even bought my gown before the announcement came out. I was wearing an olive green dress that had a square neckline and was embroidered all over. I braided my golden blonde hair starting from the right side to my left and knotted it once it fell over my left shoulder and left the rest loose with its natural waves and curls. I wore no makeup as it never really suited me and my deep sea blue eyes looked better without all that mess going on around them. I also wore my family's pendant between my breasts that bore my family crest, it was a blooming rose with the letter C resting in the center, my full name is Samantha Meredith Lynn Chaisty. My family was most famous in the Tudor era for their healing, gardening and their love of the arts, a lot of my family attended court for most of their lives by either being a medical healer, a source of entertainment or with taking care of the gardens. I have always fantasized what it would be like to be in that era and that's why I always loved these events, my mother use to tell me that I was born in the wrong era but, that was what made me special. Both my parents died in a terrible car crash almost two years ago, leaving me as the last living Chaisty, which also left me with James and Misty. The thing with James and Misty was they seemed to be stuck in the past, they always acted like we were still in high school with all the parties and late nights and don't get me wrong it was fun...sometimes but, I was growing up and taking life more seriously but they weren't. They were all I had left though beside my nursing so I choose to stick by them and ignore the rumors that surrounded our group. I was so stuck in my current thoughts that I hadn't realized that James had finished talking and that they were asking me something until Misty started to poke at my arm, "Hello earth to Sammy?" She taunted

I had to try hard not to narrow my eyes at the nickname they had come to call me over the years. I hated the name, I liked it when people addressed me with my full name and not abbreviated at all. "Sorry?" I asked innocently dropping my hands from my hair and resting them on my lap.

"We were just saying how we were hungry and thinking of going to one of the stands for food? Want to come?" James asked

I looked over to the assortment of food stalls surrounding the area we were in before I flicked my wrist and said, "No, just bring me back some water please."

They looked at each other before they wandered off to the stands. I watched them until they got lost in the crowd before I let my nervousness take over. I may not wish to confirm the rumors that surrounded them but, I couldn't help but let my thoughts get the better of me when they wandered off alone together. I never really liked the idea of finding another sort of company or at least not in that way. If you were not happy in the current situation then why be in it at all but the unfortunate thing is that it has been like that for centuries and it probably won't change. I was sitting for about twenty minutes before I started to get impatient and tap my fingernails roughly against the table I was sitting at. When I still couldn't see them in the crowd after five minutes I got up and started to look for them. I walked up and down the food stalls searching through all the lines for either of them and I was really starting to lose my temper. I stood in the center of the stalls with my hands on my hips, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. "That was gross. At least go somewhere else if you're going to make out. It's a renaissance fair not a whore parade." A girl behind me whispered to her friend

My eyes trailed after the two girls and then went back to where they came from. It couldn't be...right? I had no reason to be thinking that way...right? But, what if it was...I needed to find out. I grabbed onto the necklace between my chest and slowly walked over there. I could hear light panting and some moaning as I got closer to the walkway. I stood just at the corner really debating if I wanted to go around it, if it was them was I prepared for that and if it wasn't them I definitely didn't want to walk into that. I was about to walk away when I heard, "Stop...we should get back she will be looking for us by now and we can finish this later." The sweet sugary voice giggled quietly

I would know that voice anywhere, I stood there shocked for a minute. My grip on my necklace started to get tighter the more I thought about how betrayed I had felt and before I knew it I had turned around the corner to see James pinning Misty by her hands to the wall. I was so angry I swear I was seeing red, James was the first to see me and he immediately let go of Misty and started to walk towards me. I balled my fist at my sides and gave him a look that told him not to come near me. "Sammy we didn't want you to find out like this I swear." It was Misty who spoke up first

I turned my glare to her and took one step towards her, pointing a finger at her. "First off stop calling me that, you make me sound like some sort of pet! And second you were not going to tell me and if you were real friends you would have told me before you started anything. I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt when everyone kept telling me the truth. You know what I hope you are happy together because you both just lost the best thing you ever had."

I was so furious that I slapped both of them before I took off running. The good thing about coming to these events every year was that you learned where the best quiet spots were. I had ran until I reached a little fountain that stood in the center of some hedges. I had found this place two years ago and since then I had come to this place to find peace and collect my thoughts. The fountain had a small step before the lip of the fountain so I picked up the bottom of the skirt, knelt on the step and splashed my face full of water. I then sat against the fountain and laid my head on my arms and stared at the rippling water. As I stared into the water I hadn't realized that I had been crying but, as I stared at my red puffy complexion in the water, I scrunched up my face. I didn't understand why I was as upset as I was, I was really only denying what I already had known to be true. I always tried to see the better in everyone and as my mother always said no honorable man should have to seek the comfort of another woman if he truly loves her. When I was younger I use to think that the reason King Henry never stayed faithful to his wives wasn't only because the wife couldn't give him a son but, because they were all missing something they couldn't give the King with the exception of Jane Seymour, she was the only one who got the closest to him. I let my hand that was closest to the water move closer to it so that I could dip my finger into the cool water. I was now alone in my life all I had was my nursing. I found myself wishing I was born into the Tudor era once more, I would never be alone between family and the company of court one could never be alone. I shuffled my body closer to the water so that my chain fell from my arm and dangled from my neck and I started to move a circle in the water with my finger. Before long I felt my eyes grow heavy and I let them close.

My eyes fluttered open at someone calling my name but, it wasn't a voice I recognized and it seemed panicked. I looked around me to see that I was in the same place. I rubbed my eyes as I stood up and looked around for the person who was calling out for me. As I turned around and stepped down from the step of the fountain, I came face to face with a man dressed like the head medical doctor in the Tudor era. He stood in front of me completely out of breathe as he grabbed onto my upper arm tightly and shoved what looked to be an apron into my chest. I looked at him shocked and started to pull myself from his grip, "What do you think you're doing?" I shrieked

He tightened his grip almost immediately and kept pulling me away somewhere, "Have you not heard about our dear King! I took you on despite what everyone else said do not prove me wrong now when the King needs you the most!" He criticized me harshly

I looked at him weirdly, if this was for the fair, they are taking this pretty far. I let him pull me along trying not to trip over my dress as I looked around me confused. Once we stepped out of the area I was in, I noticed that all the tents, the poorly dressed people and the food stands were gone, instead I was being led through a chaos of people that were running about and crowding around a fairly large tent. Before I knew it I was stumbling into said large tent and I swear my eyes opened to the size of saucers at who I was looking at laying on the table. King Henry himself...


	2. I Need To Save Him

{Hey guys I am super, super sorry about the long wait for this. The next chapter will be longer as that's when the interaction between them gets going! I have just gotten back into school so I'm still trying to balance everything out and I also had a bit of writers block as I have lots of ideas but, trying to string it all together was taking a bit. I also apologize ahead of time I'm not a nurse or a doctor so I know this isn't accurate but, I worked with what I could and what she probably would have even access to back then so sorry it may seem a little far fetched. As well if anyone could tell me what a doctor would have been addressed as back then that would be a huge help? I would like to take a second to thank HermioneandMarcus thank you for your review I'm glad you enjoyed the start and I tried to space them out a little more now so I hope this is okay? Sometimes I get going and just get so into it I forget about how long stuff is. To kvdsouza I hope you're not too disappointed with how I went about using her knowledge for his leg as I said before not great at that part but, I tried to make it as believable as I could and I'm glad you gave me this idea and all the credit must go to you so thank you. To The Dreamer I'm glad you enjoy it so far thank you for the review and here is your next update. To fairydaisy777 thank you for your review here is the next chapter for you. To LoveTheBadGuys77 I'm sorry if I understood you wrong and feel free to correct me but, I'm glad you are reading and enjoying this is starting near the end of season 2 during the episode 8 Lady in Waiting and I'll be going from there adding my own bites and pieces along the way. (Je suis désolé si je ai bien compris que vous avez tort et ne hésitez pas à me corriger , mais je suis content que vous lisez et profiter de ce départ est près de la fin de la saison 2 lors de l'épisode 8 Lady in Waiting et mal être de là allez ajouter mes propres morsures et pièces le long du chemin). To TwilightEclps thank you for the positive review here is the next chapter for you! To musicluver246 and the guest who reviewed I apologize for the wait here it is for you. Last but not least thank you to all who have favorite or followed its amazing and you guys make me smile keep it up!

Just a little side note for those who I haven't contacted or haven't read it in my bio after these rounds of updates I will be going back and reviewing previous chapters to look for mistakes. I apologize ahead of time for the wait but, due to an unwanted flame that came with another fiction of mine I have decided I will go back and fix what I find wrong with all my stories. If I make mistakes I do apologize but I am only human and there is only so much I can find. Thank you to every review I didn't receive on bad one or one flame which makes me smile so thank you! You keep me wanting to update. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}

This was not real…it couldn't be real, the king of England was not laying in front of me injured. The people who set up the fair had to have come up with this after all how could I have ended up back here centuries before my time. If I had managed to do that somehow then I would know when I got to him right? The people who organized this couldn't have made it seem that real, it would be fake blood after all. I stood at the entrance of the tent completely paralyzed as I looked at him. "Lady Chaisty!" the man who had grabbed me earlier shouted at me

I jumped and looked at him startled. How did he know my name? "Get over here and assist me in checking his Majesty heart." the man finished speaking to me

I clutched my hands at my stomach and walked closer to them and he placed his fingers on his neck and wrist to find his pulse. "What can you tell Sir Keith?" another man dressed similarly to the man in front of me asked

Just as he was replying to him a man who looked oddly like the duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon came into the tent and walked straight to the man who had grabbed me earlier who was now dabbing at the king's head with a bloody cloth. "His heart is very weak, I don't know if he will come back to us." Sir Keith replied bringing me back to the scene in front of me

I ran my eyes over him, he looked so much like the actual King Henry maybe I wasn't crazy? Maybe I did come back to this era? I noticed how he was still in his armor and nothing had been removed to even attempt to look at his wounds. "Will you bleed him?" The man who looked like Charles asked

"I don't think so your grace. I do not see it will help him." Sir Keith replied

They were missing something…something huge. I was racking my brain for what it was when I ran my eyes over his body to see a bulge forming under his chain mail around his legs. The ulcer from his old wound! "His majesty is now in the hands of god."

Charles and Sir Keith made a cross and fell to a knee so as to pray for the kings health. I had the thought that I could save him and for whatever reason my gut was telling me that I needed to do this, to save his life. To change history. "Remove his armor all of it now." I whispered

"Now Lady Chaisty did you not hear me? There is not that we can do." Sir Keith protested

"Did you not bring me here to heal him?" when I received no reply I continued on, "Then let me do as such, trust me when I say that his armor must be removed you are stopping his chest from breathing by allowing such to stay on his body. As well there is something wrong with his leg, it's got a deformity under it, and he could be hurt. I cannot help him if this is still on him."

Everyone looked at me shocked but when no one disagreed with me right away Charles and a few others removed his armor. I knew by looking at his wound that it was very much real and this was not a game anymore. I had to be back in this era whether I was really here or if it was a dream could be figured out later but, I had to do what I could now. I stepped through the men and inspected the wound closer and noticed some light bruising and a poor excuse for what I assumed was old stitch work and it seemed that it was swelling slightly. If I remembered my history correctly when he fell it caused an ulcer to form from his nasty fall. Maybe if I could find or figure out some way to heal his ulcer over time with what was available here I could heal him. I placed my fingers on either side of his old wound and pulled slightly to see how tender his skin was because the discoloration around his wound was stopping me from seeing this. If we were back in my time there were other procedures we would have to go through to fix this and stop this from coming back, I had to really think about this.

I knew of a herbal mixture that had come into my family around this time and my mother had used it when I had a laceration like this when we were camping and I could make it but, I needed to look at the medicine and see if I could do anything at the moment. "I need to go back to my home and grab some items that I have there. While I am away I need some dressings for later, a small blade of sorts and the blade must be cleaned and some clean rags. Until I come back clean his wound and try and stop his bleeding from his head as much as you can."

"You heard her, go now!" Charles shouted jerking his head to the side when no one immediately went to do what I said

I gathered my skirt in my hands and ran towards where I knew my family's home to be. If I was indeed back in time it would only make sense that I came back in my family's line and their home was only a short distance from the castle because my family was a bunch of healers that his Majesty had employed for him. I ran up the steps just as a little girl only about the age of seven came out and stopped short as she saw my hands which were shaking and I'm sure the rushed state I was in was surprising. "Samantha! Are you hurt?" the little girl asked

"No, don't worry-"I started to explain

"Samantha are you home finally?" a man who had to have been either a older brother or my father came out to greet me but, once he took in my appearance he knew something was wrong.

"Papa!" the little girl shouted

The little girl answered my question but, I had no time to try and figure this out as well. It was obvious that word had yet to reach my family so I said, "I will explain as I go but, I need to find some herbs and medicine to help the king prevent an infection and possible ulcer. Please help me."

He didn't second guess what I was saying and turned around taking me straight to a study where an older lady was sitting in a chair. I took one look at her and knew exactly who she was, Beatrice Chaisty and technically if this is the day and age I was in she would be my grandmother. The man that was supposedly my father searched through drawers and cabinets pulling bottled herbs and some liquids and placing them in a basket for me. I ran up to Beatrice and knelt beside her, she had kind eyes and her hand reached out to stroke my cheek, "My child, what is the matter?"

"I need your special remedy please tell me so I can help someone who is in need of it."

I knew I had a panicked look on my face and she held her hand out to me. I took it in mine and allowed her to lean on me as she stood and walked over to the desk in the room. She opened up one of the drawers that had an assortment of papers with neat writing on it. I supposed that these were her recipes for her herbal remedies, I had heard of these but my mother never showed them to me, she always said she wanted to preserve them and that they were so delicate that they were easy to tear. She sorted through some of the paper before handing me a small paper with just a few herbs and a liquid medicine that I knew was hard to come by in this time. I gave her a smile and father came and took her from me and I went straight to the basket and searched through the stuff he had put in there looking for what was on the list.

It took a few minutes but I found everything plus a few other items that I could use to create a drink to help him after he woke up. "What is going on Samantha?" the man supposed to be my father asked

"His Majesty had an accident during the tournament today and his old injury is acting up. If I do not do something now something worse will come from his wound. I will be home as soon as I can." I replied

He came towards me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I placed the basket around my arm and gathered the bottom of my dress as I went running back towards the tent. I basically burst through the tent completely out of breath and everyone looked at me shocked. I ignored the looks I was receiving as I walked back towards where Henry laid and I placed the basket down closer to his head. He was still sound asleep and I placed two fingers under his neck searching for his pulse. It was slow but steady and I knew that he would pull through this. There was one of two ways I could do this, I could attempt to fix his leg while he was unconscious and this could catch his ulcer sooner rather than later and I could attempt to fix it over a short period of time or I could wait until he woke up to have his permission to do so…but, if it was an attempt to save his life I didn't see how he would or could be angry at me. I looked up to see Charles looking at me curiously, "Do not question what I am about to tell you, I will need you and someone else to hold him down just in case he wakes up so that I can fix his leg."

"We cannot do anything about that until his Majesty has awa-"Sir Keith tried to stop me

I turned away from him as he spoke and started to place the herbs in a bowl and as I started to crush them up I spoke up "His Majesty will awaken Sir Keith but, his leg is another issue all together, if you are to leave it as it is until you inspect it at a later date then the infection in his leg is sure to get worse and result in a possible early death, if you do not allow me to this then I cannot try to save his life."

I looked up to see everyone with grim faces but, no objections. I grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and placed only three drops into the bowl and continued to mash them up until the liquid turned into a milky green color with the leaves of the herbs mashed together so you could not tell one from the other. I walked back over to his leg as I looked over the supplies they had gathered for me and I grabbed onto a rag that was with the others before I tore it into a long strip and started to tie it around his leg just above where the bulge was. Sir Keith stepped forward in what I supposed was an attempt to stop me from what I was doing so I interrupted him, "I am just tying this around his leg so that when I make the incision that there won't be so much blood loss."

Sir Keith grumbled something before walking to stand at the back of the tent. After I finished tying him I told Charles and a man beside me to hold him down and I leaned over his leg with the knife in my hand as I pulled his skin. I looked at Charles and when he nodded his head I took a deep breath and started to make the small incision in his thigh where the bulge was. Henry stirred and groaned in pain but, did not wake up and I continued to make another two incisions so that it made the letter I over his bulge. The whole time he squirmed and moaned out in pain but, it had to be done. Some blood had squirted across my chest landing on my dress, the apron I had on and across my shoulder but, I didn't care. I quickly covered the wound with rag and pressed onto it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I leaned over and grabbed the bowl I had mixed and looked cautiously at Charles, he looked ready to throw up and I called out to him, "Trust me it is not as bad as it looks and what comes next will hurt worse but, it will help so hang onto him tight."

Charles nodded and watched my movements, I pulled the cloth off his wound and gathered some of the herbal pieces before I pressed it into the incision I had made. Henry squirmed even more but, I had to keep pressing some of the pieces into it. As I did this I called out to the boy who stood beside me in shock, "Boy…Boy! I need you to grab a bowl and place cold water into it now." I ordered

The boy seemed shocked almost but, did what I said and as I pressed on Henry's wound he came running with the bowl and placed it beside me. "I need you to hold this where it is, keep it there and push hard."

He did what I said before I released it and grabbed the cloth beside me that had yet to be used. I ripped it and before I placed it into the water I dumped the remaining herbs and the milky liquid into it, giving it a quick stir with my finger so it mixed into the water. I dipped the cloth into the water and rung it a few times so that the mixture I had just placed in there got into the cloth. I squeezed it out of the water until it was damp. The once white rag was now damp and had green tinges here and there. I went back to Henry and pushed the cloth out of the way. The bleeding had stopped slightly as the incisions I made wasn't that deep but, I couldn't stitch it back up because in a day's time I would need to clean out the rest of the infection and I needed him to be awake so that he could try to not to move as much. So instead I opted for this, I placed the damp cloth onto his wound and he stirred and groaned but, didn't make a huge fuss.

I reached for the dressings and wrapped them around his leg tight. Once I was done I stood up and whipped some of the sweat from my forehead. I placed the bloody rag with the bowl and said, "That is all I can do right now, I will have to treat him when he has awaken."

Charles and the man beside me stepped away and I grabbed the last clean cloth that I had ripped before I dipped it in some of the cool water and started to whip the blood off his forehead. There was nothing we could do now but, wait. I continued to dab his skin and before long my eyes were searching his body. He still had on one of his thin white shirts which clung to his skin from the sweat and I couldn't help but notice his tense muscles as I did so. It had to have been over an hour since I finished his injury and I was now kneeling beside him like everyone else before a voice broke out harshly and it was pointed directly at me, "You did this to him! He was fine before you did anything to his leg!"

I stood up to see Sir Keith standing facing me as well and I swear he was as red as a tomatoes. I shook my head at him and said calmly, "No I saved his life something you Sir Keith would not be able to do."

"Stop this now, it is not a time to be agreeing over such things until his Majesty as woken up." Charles spoke up to break up our fight

I was getting ready to turn away when I felt a hand clasp onto my wrist and when I looked down Henry's eyes were boring into my own, "Your Majesty?" Sir Keith whispered almost in disbelief

I couldn't believe it myself but for an entirely different reason. His eyes seem to draw me into them and I couldn't seem to look away. His touch was sending a pulse of something unfamiliar through my body. What was happening to me?


	3. Missing Something?

{Hey guys here is the next chapter. Pre warning for everyone the next chapter may come a little later than normal because I'm proof reading all my stories before I update. I also want to say thank you to everyone in this little span since my last update, I had a combined 46 reviews, favorites and follows so that makes me supper happy! Id like to say thanks to fairydaisy777 I loved the reviews thanks, I wanted her to seem that way so I'm glad that you agreed, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. To LoveTheBadGuys77 yes this chapter will be more then the last but, I had to get there meeting out of the way first so, I hope this chapter is all that you were looking forward to. (oui ce chapitre sera donc plus que la dernière , mais je ai dû y aller rencontrer hors de la voie d'abord , je espère que ce chapitre est tout ce que vous recherchez avec impatience.) to GoldenKeeper2567 thank you for your review it made me so happy I had to read it twice. I try not to take to long with my updates but, when life gets crazy what can you do right? I will be bringing Jane into this but, her role will be different but, I loved Jane she was my favorite. To kvdsouza here is your next chapter darling. I tried to put a little more interaction between the oc and Henry so I hope it was enough so far. TwilightEclps I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Those are good guesses by the way. To HermioneandMarcus here is the next one for you I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. To the guest, Angel-sama and NicoleR85 I'm glad your enjoying so far hopefully you keep reading. To The Dreamer17 yes they finally meet hehe and there is a little more now in this chapter between the two of them, hope you enjoy! To TheInfernalPrincess hehe I love the way you put that. To Luna thank you for your review I'm glad I have you as a reader and I believe that it does to so here is the next chapter for you. Last but not least thank you to everyone else who favorite or followed. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}

We all looked down at him, "Charles?" Henry asked

Charles breathed out a mix of laughter and a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! He is alive."

While everyone around us cheered joyously and the boy that was helping me earlier ran off to inform everyone else, Henry looked around him confused as to where he was but, that look soon turned to pain and he looked down to his leg and his expression quickly turned to anger. "What is this!" He all but, shouted

I stayed rooted to my spot and as intimidated as I was, I knew now was not a time to cower in the shadows. "My deepest apologies your Majesty it was lady Chaisty here who took it upon herself to fix a small and minor bump in your leg. I told her not to but, she would not listen." Sir Keith spoke up

I rolled my eyes, way to throw someone under the bus. Henry anger turned towards me but, it was softer then it was before, "I suggest you explain yourself lady Chaisty." Henry told me

I sent a glare in Sir Keith direction but spoke up loud and clear. If there was one thing I knew in history is the king would not put up with mumbling. "I apologize your Majesty, I did what I had to to save your leg and your life. It was becoming infected from your fall and what appears to be an ulcer has formed. I wanted to stop it from getting worse, if I would have waited it would have just gotten worse and could have caused an early death. I only did what I did to protect your Majesty and this country. If it is seen as such ways as Sir Keith put it then I will accept any consequence your Majesty sees fit."

"Your Majesty if I may intervene, I was present the whole time lady Chaisty preformed this and she only did what was necessary and she also stayed by your side the whole time. She was very quick with her decision but careful not to hurt you more then necessary."

Henry looked at all three of us before he let out a deep sigh. "Is it fixed Lady Chaisty?"

I scrunched up my face as I choose my words carefully, "It will be over time your Majesty...I must be frank with you if I may?"

He sat up with the help of Charles and waved his hands at me, "If I was to use the same herbal remedy I did today and remove the puss and infection weekly...within the next few months it should be better."

He seemed to contemplate what I was saying and I took a step forward placing my hands on my stomach, "If I may your majesty..I am not quite done with your leg. It must take time to heal. I would like to inspect it a little more, now that you are awake. Until then I must suggest that you take your time when walking around and keep pressure off your leg?"

Henry mummer something under his breathe but nodded his head. "May I be excused to go to my home and make myself more presentable to your Majesty?" I asked

"Yes. I want you back here immediately though."

I nodded my head and bowed my head before I took my leave.

Once I got home I found the same little girl sitting on the steps of my families home, playing with a doll. She stood up immediately calling for my father and running towards me. "Are you hurt sister?"

I never had a brother or sister so, this was going to be something new to me. I bent down so that I was at her level, "I am perfectly fine, I do not have any wounds. I just had to heal someone and I got a little blood on me?"

I wasn't sure how exactly to console the little girl who was my sister. She seemed to take my excuse as reason enough. "Did you heal his injury?" My father replied from the entrance to my new home

I stood up and started to walk towards him. The little girl wrapped her tiny hand around mine and hummed a song as she walked up the steps with me. "I have started the process. I am not sure when I will be back again but, I am here to clean myself and make myself presentable for his Majesty once more."

He nodded his head and didn't ask anymore questions. He led me straight upstairs to where a tub was, "I will fill it with water, you just go to your room and find yourself something new to wear. I will throw those away."

I nodded my head and waited for him to leave before I peaked my head out into the hallway I was just led down. Now here was the hard part, which room was my own. There were only three doors besides the bathroom on the top level. Making logical sense one would be mine, one would be the little girl and the other would be my father and mother who I had yet to meet. I wandered down the hall and when I was sure no one was looking I peaked into one room and saw a smaller bed with a chest and some papers lying about the floor and on the bed was a few stuffed doll. I figured this room to be that of the little girls. I walked to the next room and peaked my head in there. In this room was a huge wardrobe on one side of the wall and larger bed then the last with bright blue sheets and a chest that sat at the end of the bed as well. I figured this room to mine as I was sure if it was my parents the bed would be bigger. I closed the door behind me and walked to the wardrobe first, pulling it wide open to look at the assortment of clothing. There were a few pieces of fine silk gowns which judging by the designs were meant for things such as court but, most were of common fabric like the one I was currently in. I ran my fingers over the fabric until my fingers landed on a beautiful turquoise colored dress. I pulled it out and held it up to my figure. It had deep purple lacing around the stomach, square neckline and the end of the sleeves which cut of at the elbows, the under skirt was also a deep purple. I fell in love with the dress the moment I touched it. I closed the wardrobe and started to head for my door. I meet my father at the door to the bathroom. "I just finished filling it...that dress...your mother would love that."

Would? Maybe there was more to the reason that I had yet to met this woman than I had originally thought. I smiled at him and headed for the door, once I stepped in before I closed the door I asked, "Would there happen to be any books written about our family...I was hoping to learn a little more about our family line..."

He looked at me funny for a second but laughed, "That's my daughter always curious to learn more about something. If we have one your grandmother would have it or know where it would be. I would suggest you ask her before you leave again. Will I expect you home for supper?"

I didn't even know what time it was here anymore. "I am not sure when I will be back, if I am late I will make myself something small."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but think how much I would grow to love that smile. It seemed as though it had many wise years behind it. The wrinkles that were starting to show around his eyes enlightened how kind this man actually was. It reminded me a lot of my father and truth be told...if I was back in this time with no way back well, I would just have to get use to that now wouldn't I. He reached in and closed the door as I turned my back to him. I placed the dress gently down on a nearby chair and undressed myself. The part of the dress that had been hit by the blood had stuck to my skin from the heat and I tried to ignore the sickness that was in the pit of my stomach. I untied my hair and ran my fingers through my hair as I sat in the bottom of the tub.

Now that I had a moment to myself, the last twenty four hours hit me hard. How had I gotten back here? Was it so bad that I was back in this time? I apparently had a family that cared very much for my well being, instead of my supposed best friend and boyfriend. And what was that with the king, sure the man was handsome but, so were a lot of men I had meet in my life. I had never felt that way when someone had touched me before not even with James. That was one reason I hadn't given up my virginity to him, though not for the lack of trying on his part. I believed in the old ways very much, not giving myself up until marriage but, I also knew that James was not someone I was going to love forever. And if I did end up with him forever I would know the right time to give that up to him...but that time never came and nor would it. I placed my head sideways on my knees that I pulled to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs to keep them in place. What if I never found that one man here? It wasnt uncommon for women not to find a man here especially if there father was no setting up an arranged marriage. The man that I was to call father didn't seem like the man who would do that. He seemed to be one of the rare ones that believed in falling in love. But even if I didn't, to be in this era, close to the king if he would allow it and all the things I have only ever dreamed of was all I would need.

I was in the bath so long that it was turning cold and I hurriedly got out and dried myself off with what was basically a makeshift towel before I dressed myself. I left most of my hair down but, the top part of my hair I twisted back into a bun. I walked down the stairs to the place where I had found my grandmother before to find her in the same spot. Her eyes lit up as she saw me, "I heard! I am so proud of you my child." she exclaimed

I blushed and knelt beside her, "I must go again so as to complete what I have started. But, before I go I was curious as to if you would have a certain book I am interested in reading?" I questioned

"What book would that be darling?"

"A book on our family line past and present if possible?"

She gave me the same look as my father, "Whatever for?"

"I would just like to learn more about everyone and what made us who we are today."

She nodded her head like she understood and petted my hair softly, "You are so much like your mother."

I smiled at her and she continued "I will have to look for it, I have not looked at this book in many years. I will find before you come home...you are coming home?"

I nodded my head and she leaned over and gave my a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now run off and take care of our dear King."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I departed

Henry was laying on his bed when I came in with nothing but black underwear on. I blushed and tried to avert my eyes from his body. One thing could be said about him he definitely scored high in the looks department. "Lady Chaisty." he greeted me with a smile

"Your Majesty." I said curtsying to him

He motioned to his bed side and I walked over. I gave him a small encouraging smile as I removed his bandages. He hissed slightly when I pulled the rag away. Puss had risen on his wound and it looked nasty. Not the worst thing I had seen in my life but, definitely up there. I tried to keep a straight face as I poked gently at his wound and cleaned up what leaked out with a rag. He hissed again and there was a short pause before he asked "What is it?"

I gave him a sympathetic look, "This is just an assumption. But, because of the fall, this old wound on your leg has re opened and the beginning of an ulcer has formed."

I looked back down to his wound. "Can you heal it?"

"I believe so your Majesty. That was my hope when I started this procedure."

"For now you will have to do as I said earlier and wear a dressing as well. I will come in about once every week or two depending on the healing process, to drain the puss and re apply the herbal remedy."

"Mmm."

I worked in silence for a bit more. "This will hurt but, please bare with me."

I pressed harder into his leg, squeezing out the puss in the corners of the cut. He winced in pain but, tried hard not to move his leg. I did this a few more times and then whipped up the puss that escaped. I didn't want to irritate the wound so, I only did this a few times before I stood up and walked to the bowl of water and herbs I had laid out when I had arrived. I started to make the mixture for him to drink and the herbal mixture from earlier for the rag to placed back with. I wrapped up his leg as it was before and walked over to grab the drink I had made for him. It had a strong smell because of the herbs I had mixed but, the water was basically clear and actually didn't taste to bad. I walked over to Henry and offered it to him. He looked over it cautiously before grabbing it from me. "It is something my grandmother use to make to help the healing process along. It keeps your body strong and healthy which is something you will need to get past this."

After I explained what I was giving him he drank it quick. I let a small giggle escape my lips at his facial expression but, immediately covered it with my fingers. "Do not worry Lady Chaisty. I am still young and have a sense of humor. Would I be able to ask something of you though?" he inquired as he passed me back the cup

I took it and walked over to the table to set it down, "I do not see why not your Majesty."

"For saving my life and my future life as you so put it earlier. I would like you to stay within my castle walls and take care of myself and your Queen who I am sure you know is with child?"

Is that really how close I am to her be heading? As much as I wanted to change the future I knew I couldn't change to much without imposing myself and possible risking my life. "But, what of my family your Majesty would I be aloud to see them when I see fit. Family means a great deal to me and I would hate to have to give that up." I spoke my mind

"I do not see why not. May I inquire your name Lady Chaisty? I feel as if the more time we spend together that perhaps we may grow to know each other just a little better."

I wasn't sure what he was exactly implying but, I couldn't just ignore what he was asking. "Samantha."

He grabbed at my hand and held it to his lips for a moment, "It is nice to meet your acquaintance Samantha."

I blushed as the same feeling rushed through my hand. I knew this was wrong, especially since he was currently with Anne Boleyn who was currently with child. But, I couldn't help but indulge in the fact that this is something I shouldn't be experiencing as well as that feeling from earlier kept drawing me dangerously close to him. "I must take my leave now your Majesty. I have done all I can today and my family is awaiting my arrival."

"Have a good evening then. I will send Charles Brandon to retrieve you and your things in the morn."

I smiled and curtsied, "Thank you your Majesty."

It was late at night when I finally reached my home. I was stopped constantly throughout the castle by numerous people most of which I didn't know or remember. The house was silent as I shut the door quietly behind me. I gathered the bottom of my dress and slowly walked to my room so as to not make any dragging sounds. Once I reached my room I collapsed on my bed face first and let out a deep sigh. This day had taken quiet a bit out of me, adjusting to this life wasn't going to be easy. I wonder if anyone has noticed my disappearance yet...if anyone did It would probably be my professor and colleagues but, that's even if they did. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and cascade down my cheeks and I sniffled. The only people I would have thought would miss me before was James and Misty and I doubt they really noticed anything. If they did come looking for me it would probably be to tell me more lies and bring more hurt and betrayal. I ran the back of my fist over my cheeks and rolled over to face my wardrobe. I should probably get to bed if I have to be up early to meet Charles let alone tell my family where I will be leaving to. This dress needed to come off it definitely wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. I dragged my sore body from the bed and as the bottom of my dress hit the floor a loud sound echoed In the room. I jumped a few feet in the air and had to place a hand on my chest to calm my now racing heart. I moved the bottom of my skirt to see a book lying open on the floor. I grabbed the book and inspected it carefully. It was in good condition but, you could tell from the feel of the leather and the slightly torn pages that this book was old. I walked over to the window in my room to get more light and leaned against the window sill. As I thumbed through the pages I realized that it was the book I asked for earlier. On the first pages was our family crest and underneath that in big bold letters, Chaisty family history was written there. Whoever started this book started way before the Tudor era and as you got further into the pages the people became more current and after you got to the end there was a few more pages left blank, in what I supposed was for future people. All pages had a small sketched picture of them with a quick short bio that included their achievements (if any), birth date and year of death along with the cause, that persons parents, siblings, spouse and children. Most of the descendants I wasn't to terribly interested in, I wanted to know about the who in the present.

I turned the pages until I found the man suppose to be my father his name is Ben Alexander Chaisty, he is forty seven now , no major achievements other than a few medals won in jousting tournaments in his younger days, his parents were Beatrice and Christopher Chaisty, no siblings, his spouse and my mother was Charlotte Chaisty and his two daughters Samantha and Katrina Chaisty.

Next was my mother, she was a beautiful women. I felt drawn in by her picture alone. She had long hair with tame ringlets, I got the impression she held herself well throughout life. My eyes followed down to her birth year and death to find that the reason I had yet to meet her was because she had passed away during child birth with Katrina. She was thirty two when she passed away and her achievements up until that point was working as one of the head ladies to the first Queen Elizabeth of York when she was just a young girl and was later transferred to be apart of Queen Katherine's ladies. Right before she had Katrina though she was removed from Katherine's ladies because any movement was becoming difficult for her. Her mother seems to be the only parent written in here and her name was Violet Plante. I started to wonder if she was of french decent as the last name was of french lineage. Her spouse was Ben Chaisty and she had two daughters Samantha and Katrina Chaisty.

I was next which in my opinion was almost uncanny just because I really shouldn't be in there let alone here. After me came Katrina who had yet for her picture to be sketched. I believe that they may wait for the person in question to be older to sketch there photo. She was currently eight years old and had no achievements as of yet.

I went back to the beginning and started to look over everything again. I got to my mothers page once more but, this time I didn't read over it. I was more focused on her, she was beautiful and there was something there that was tugging at my own heart strings. I didn't know this women but yet I feel like a piece of her was missing from my life and from this household. A knock came to my door and I looked up just in time to see my father peaking his head in the door. Once he saw me he stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "I see you found the book your grandmother left for you."

I smiled at him and looked back down to the picture of my mother. He leaned over me to see the page that I was intensely looking at. "Mmm, your mother. You got her eyes you know that...she was so proud of you and she would be now just like I am and your grandmother is."

I looked up to him as he spoke to me and I could see the pain in his eyes that he was trying to hide. He loved her and the look he had while he was looking at her picture was almost lost. I wish I could find a love like that. "She is still here with us...papa." I comforted him

He let out a low chuckle and rubbed the top of my head. "You should get to bed from what I hear you have a busy morning coming up."

"How did you know?"

"Sir Keith came to visit today for a short period."

He looked worried and he stood awkwardly in my room. I placed the book beside me and walked up to him. "I will come home when I can, I can not stay away forever."

His face relaxed and I gave him a quick hug before he left me alone once more. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms and walked to the wardrobe to wear a nightgown.

"Samantha! His grace is here are you ready?" dad yelled up the stairs to me

"I will be right down papa." I called back.

I finished packing my last gown into my chest and placed the book on top of it with some jewelry I had found lying around. I still kept my family necklace around my neck at all times. Today I wore a deep purple velvet gown with a light gold under skirt with a square neckline and long sleeves. I left my hair down except I made a braid that started at the bottom of my one ear and went over to the next almost like a headband. I made my way down the stairs and Charles smiled at me and I walked to meet him. "Your grace." I greeted him

"Lady Chaisty. I assume you are ready to leave."

"Just let me see my family once more, my chest is at the top of the stairs."

Charles motioned to two men who stood behind him who walked up the stairs to retrieve my chest. I turned to see my family standing in the entrance of the study. Katrina was the first to run to me with tears in her eyes. "I will miss you Samantha. I do not want you to go."

I pulled her away from me and bent down to her level. "this is not good-bye I will see you soon. I will visit I promise but, until then help papa and grandma Beatrice with anything they need and be a good girl."

She clung to my sleeves and sniffled before she nodded her head. I stood up to see Beatrice was the next and she had some papers in her hands. "What are those?" I asked her

She handed them to me and held my hands in hers for a moment. "I want you to have this in case you need these recipes some are just remedies for simple symptoms. You will make more of a use out of these then I will anymore."

"Thank you grandmother." I leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek

When I turned to my father he immediately enveloped me in his arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Your mother would be so proud, come back to us soon Samantha." he whispered in my ear

I kissed his cheek and pulled away. I had a tear roll down my cheek as I whipped away and turned to face Charles again. Charles offered his arm to me and I took it. I looked back at my family once more before I faced forward to my new future.

The castle seemed to be busy and full of life. Charles had given me a tour of the castle and shown me to my chambers. I was told I had to meet with Anne before I could meet up with Henry. Charles had left me with a wonderful kind blonde haired women named Jane Seymour. She seemed to be just as amazed at everything around her as I was. She smiled when she meet me and she was currently showing me to the Queens chambers. "I do not mean to come across clueless but, I never knew this life. Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Well not really just be respectful and hold yourself with elegance in her Majesty presence. I do not see why you would have issue with this, from what I can tell you are doing well enough."

I smiled at her and as we rounded a corner I narrowly dodged running into someone. And not just anyone..Henry. His eyes seemed to stay focused on Jane but, they came to mine after a few minutes and I curtsied to him. "I apologize your Majesty."

I stayed in curtsy and he grabbed my chin and pulled me up. "No need to apologize Lady Chaisty. How are you enjoying court so far?" he asked

"It is slightly overwhelming but, I am sure that I will be fine after a few days.

"Good...be careful wandering the castle and do not do it alone...not everyone in court can be as charming and nice as myself or his grace."

Jane cleared her throat beside me and it brought me back to the present and I took a step away from Henry. Henry dropped his hands and placed them behind his back then nodded to me and Jane. "Have a good evening ladies."

We both watched as he left down the hall we had just walked down. I looked back to Jane and she started to walk back down the hall. "If I can give you any piece of advice one of which that I was given, be careful of the things you do and are said between his Majesty and yourself."

I knew what she was implying and I didn't want to get on Anne's bad side. We walked for about another five minutes talking between each other and as we reached the chambers I realized I had grown close to Jane and saw her as a confidant and vice versa. Something that could come in handy after a while of being in this era. The doors opened wide and I was greeted by the Queen Anne almost immediately. Her beauty was definitely something that could not be disputed but, she had a harsh and snooty look about her. I curtsied immediately, "Your Majesty."

"You are Lady Chaisty are you not?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good, would you like some tea while we do this?"

"I would be delighted." if there was one thing I knew, you did not whatsoever deny an offer from the royalty.

We sat down at a small table in front of a fireplace. "So Lady Chaisty what will we be doing today."

"I just simply want to inquire about how you are feeling especially after the day you had yesterday. I am sure that was a little if not a lot stressful."

"Well I do not see why but, I feel fine. He is as active as ever and I am quite happy."

"No weird pains or uncommon things that has happened over the last day."

"No. At the time I was given the news I felt pain in my lower stomach but, nothing has happened again."

The doors opened again and a man walked up to Jane and whispered something in her ear and she ended up leaving with the man as well. I looked back to Anne opening my mouth to question her some more but, her eyes were stuck on where Jane had been. "Your Majesty?" I whispered

She looked back at me, anger flaring in her eyes. The fury of Queen Anne...I had read about this and it was rumored to be great but, now that I was seeing some of it first hand, even I was scared. I cleared my throat and said, "His Majesty has asked me to see to you daily and make sure that you are doing alright. I suggest if you felt the pain like you did yesterday then we should eliminate any stress or things that could cause you unease. Focus on good things, happy things."

"You are going to see my husband after our meeting are you not?"

I was sure she heard me but, she was so focused on Jane that she ignored what I had said. "Yes your majesty."

"I want to see him. Shall we go together?" she asked and she held her hand out to me.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, helping her to stand. I had a horrible feeling but, once more I was not going to put my life on the line by speaking my mind. We walked down the halls in silence, she seemed like a woman on a machine. Once we reached a door she stopped and smiled at the guard and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door she stumbled back into me and I tried to support her with my arms, "Oh my god," she remarked "Oh my god what is this? What is this!"

I looked past her to see that Jane was now standing up from sitting beside or with Henry and Henry now scrambling to get control of the situation. Jane went and stood behind Henry and I grew increasingly worried. Anne was clinging to me and clutching her stomach, gasping for air. She shoved away from me and slammed the door, I stayed close to Anne but, far enough that I wouldn't be in the way. "Just when my belly is doing its business, I find you wenching with mistress Seymour!" Anne shouted

Jane tried to move away from her and Henry tried to grab at Anne. "Shh sweetheart. Jane, Samantha I suggest it be best if you leave."

Anne pulled away from Henry and stumbled back towards me. "No! I want Lady Chaisty here with me now."

I stayed frozen to the spot, worry framing my features. Jane looked at the scene that unfolded before her and took one look at me before she disappeared behind the door closest to her. "Why are you doing this?" Anne cried out drawing my attention back to her.

"Shh." Henry tried to console her.

Anne was bent over the table now pleading with him "Why did you have to do this!"

She punched him in the chest and gasped. She was over exerting herself, "Your Majesty, you must relax it is not healthy for your son." I tried to calm her down

Anne wandered back to stand beside me and I could tell Henry was desperately trying to calm her down. "No, no, no, no!" Anne shouted at him as Henry wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. Stop." Henry tried to console her

Anne cried some more in his arms as she started to calm down. Once Anne had calmed down enough I took my leave to give them more privacy and wait for Anne outside.

It was late at night when me and her ladies finally managed to get Anne to lay down and sleep. I stood with two of the ladies at the fire and placed some herbs on the table. "If she wakes in the night make some tea with these herbs. It will help her to relax. I will be back in the morning find me in my chambers if anything should change."

They nodded there heads and went back to there card game. I walked to the door but, before I could even touched the door Anne's screams of agony could be heard echoing through the room. I gathered my dress in my hands and ran back to the bedroom along with her ladies. Anne was on her knees, blood soaking her nightgown and her hands covered in blood.

{ps guys i have never done this type of fan fiction so, i am just going to start calling this family by there titles like father or mother instead of always calling them my so called father.}


End file.
